The Mystery Musician
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: The Windsors are curious one day, when they hear someone playing the electric guitar in the common room. Will they find out who it is? How does Dwight fit into all of this? CP Coulter's Dalton-verse!


**Well, this is apparently what I do when I should be studying for my exams… Oh well. I got this idea when I was reading Dwight's profile on the Warblerland website. (To get there, go to www . warblerland . com ) The profiles are really interesting, and they give you a TON of info about the characters! (Like did you know that Derek has two dogs? =P) I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Glee, or Dalton. Dalton belongs to CP Coulter. *sigh**

* * *

A window opened, and a tall, skinny figure dove through and hit the ground in a somersault before jumping to his feet. The dark haired boy's eyes flickered around for a moment, tightly grasping a Ziploc full of salt and a spritz bottle before relaxing and tucking the objects carefully away in two of his coat pockets. He walked across the empty room and flopped onto one of the couches, as usual avoiding one of the stains from a paintball war that was in nearly the exact shape of the rune _Nauthiz_. Dwight rubbed his forehead, exhausted. He was in the middle of a very lengthy hunt for one of the demons that he _knew_ resided in the old chapel. He just had to find them.

Speaking of finding things… Where on earth were the other Windsors? It was four in the afternoon on a Friday, which was normally the Twins' favorite time to cause mischief. He tilted his head, listening for any sort of disturbance, clutching his spritz bottle of holy water just in case.

_"Everyone's in their rooms." _Han's voice crackled from the small speaker next to the couch, causing Dwight to jump slightly. "Wha- Oh, okay. Thanks, Han." _"No problem."_ It fell quiet, very quiet strains of music and conversations drifting down from upstairs were the only sign that Dwight wasn't alone in the house. He yawned hugely, his jaw cracking slightly. When he opened his eyes, he glanced around the room, automatically looking for possible booby traps from the Tweedles, but something caught his eye. Without thinking, he gravitated towards the object and ran his hand over the smooth surface unconsciously. He hadn't played in so long… glancing around him again surreptitiously, he placed the strap around his neck easily and started to play.

Upstairs, the Tweedles' heads shot up, and they shared a confused look with Blaine and Reed. "Who's that?" Evan asked. "Is it Clay?" Ethan wondered, and the others shrugged and went to stick their heads out of the room. People up and down the hall were doing the same, Clay among them. "Nope, not Clay. He's in the hallway." Blaine responded.

"Who the _hell _is playing that?" "_Whoa!_" "_Impressive!_" "_Who _is _that?_" "Does anyone know who that is?" Everyone shrugged. The Twins looked perplexed. Everyone started heading downstairs and walked towards the common room where the sound was emanating from. The Twins, at the head of the crowd, were almost to the door when the sound abruptly stopped. Footsteps were heard before the shutting of a door, then silence.

When the Windsors opened the door, the room was empty but for an electric guitar lying on the coffee table, and a bit of salt sparkling on the floor.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, almost the entirety of Windsor participated in trying to catch the "mystery musician" by leaving different types of "bait" around the common room. In other words, they left different instruments around, hoping to hear him again. Considering the majority of the house was musically inclined, they had a wide assortment of instruments to use. The Tweedles had found a set of drums in storage, and somehow got them to the common room, where they were ignored by the musician. One of the boys supplied a flute, which was not used. Clay had taken his guitar back, but supplied a bass, which seemed as though it would be ignored too, but after a few days, they heard a bass harmony echoing up the stairs. The Windsors rushed to the common room, but the music stopped before they could open the door, leaving them annoyed. More instruments followed, all of them ignored. The keyboard, the xylophone, even the accordion, bongos- the instruments started getting stranger, and it was even less likely that the "mysterious musician" would play them. It got to the point where they were about ready to give up hope of learning who the musician was. Han flatly refused to tell them, seeming to be enjoying himself, watching them with their hunt.

"Seriously! Are there any instruments we haven't tried?" Evan flopped onto the couch, the main perpetrators surrounding the other couches.

"The diggeridoo?" Ethan suggested half-heartedly. "This would be so much easier if they would actually pick up the same instrument twice."

"I feel like we're picking the wrong instruments. What _normal _instruments haven't we tried?" Blaine asked, because, _seriously? _The _diggeridoo_? The group fell quiet as they all thought about it. Reed gasped and all eyes turned to him.

"The violin!" The whole group face palmed. Why didn't they already think of the violin?

"But where can we find one? The band room's closed." It was quiet for a minute, before Todd spoke up. "I _might _know where to get one. Stay here." He jumped up and headed out of the room and upstairs to his and Dwight's room. He let himself in and stepped over the salt line on the threshold.

"Hey, Dwight?"

* * *

Todd reentered the room, violin case in hand. He was carrying it very carefully. Everyone turned and grinned when they saw that he had it. Before setting it down, he made eye contact with every single person in the room. "Be extremely careful with this. He'll _kill_ me if it gets damaged _at all_. Kapeesh?" The room at large agreed, not asking who "he" was, it didn't seem to matter.

* * *

The next day, at around 5:00 AM, the Windsors were awoken by music. _Helena_, by My Chemical Romance, was being played. On the violin. The Twins leapt out of their bed and ran quietly up the hall, waking people up as they went. They soon had nearly everyone gathered in the hallway, yawning, but listening, impressed.

"Wow!" David yawned. "Kid's got talent." There was a mumbled assent, and they all just listened for a few moments before the door to Dwight and Todd's room opened, and Todd stepped out.

"Whas-appenin'?" He yawned, before tilting his head to the side and listening. "Oh, he's at it again. I'm going back to bed." He turned, but suddenly the Twins were in front of him, blocking the doorway. "Guys, let me through." They turned him back around.

"But aren't you curious?" one of them asked. Todd shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" The other one asked.

Todd yawned. "'Cause I've already heard Dwight playing this." Everyone stared, especially the Twins.

"Wait, Dwight plays violin?" Todd nodded.

"Yeah, and guitar. That was his violin I brought down." The Tweedles stared at Todd for a second, "Wait, where is the White Knight?" Evan asked. Todd raised an eyebrow as if it were obvious. He wasn't a morning person. "Downstairs, in the commons. Nobody else I know can play Helena like that on a violin." At that, he turned into his room and collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep immediately. The Tweedles stared at each other in shock, then turned to the other Windsors.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" The group thundered down the stairs, and made it to the door before the music stopped.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**-Little-miss**


End file.
